Icarax
Icarax is the Makuta of Karzahni, and current headmaster of Corpus Rahkshi. Appearance "One was...very much like an ocean. Huge and vast. Untold hidden, and probably unpleasant, depths beneath the surface. An air of relentless strength that would wear down continents and crush mountains. In terms of just physical appearance he was a towering figure, dwarfing the students, his companion next to him, probably Tridax and even some of the building from the neighbouring village. There were no extraneous additions to his armour, no unnecessary spikes or pointless frills as some Makuta were fond of doing, which just drew attention to the imposing physique and powerful musculature he had bestowed upon himself. Even the black and red coloration was simple, a base of black with red plates, no whorls or stripes or eye-watering colour-clashes. The crimson mask on his face was simple too, a more or less rectangular block with the only adornment being a quintet of spikes that fanned out from the chin, the world's most lethal beard. The wings that stretched from his back were four-fold and the only ornate thing about him, a quartet of bird-like pinions arranged almost as a cross, two reaching above his shoulders while two curved towards his knees. It would take only a second to notice every single 'feather' on them was actually a blade of wicked sharpness." Personality Icarax wanted to take control of the Brotherhood because he thought that Teridax's schemes were too complex and convoluted and that demolishing all opponents should have been the main course of action. As a result of this belief, he was certain that he would be a better leader than Teridax was. Skills and Abilities Like other Makuta, Icarax possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers. He also had the ability to produce Kraata, and access the forty-two Kraata powers. He was also known to be very arrogant and aggressive, and was the most skilled Makuta in hand-to-hand combat. Relationships * TBA. Bio TBA. Quotes * "You say you have not failed. I say you have not succeeded and I see that as the same thing. You have not yet produced even one shadow kraata from the new breed, and have foolishly wasted several of their lives. What did you hope to accomplish sending them to Visorak?" - Berating Tridax for his failures. * "Regardless. You are to be stood down as Headmaster. I will be taking your place, as you are now demoted to Master of the Sciences. Hopefully that is a position from which you will actually be able to teach." - Icarax ascending. * "You make no attempt to defend yourself. You demonstrate obvious physical and possible mental flaws. I think I would receive no objection if I were to label you as a failure. Normally in this position I would just have you stripped of rank and banished from my sight, but you have no rank and would be sent right back here if I evicted you. Since I cannot strike at your Makuta you have no family I might torture. You yourself would, I suspect, be able to endure any physical punishment I could lay on you. So, I feel I have no other option but my current choice." - Icarax, before executing the traitor Subject. * "Prepare yourselves. I have prepared an assignment to further your education. Those wishing to take part will meet me in the Gym. Those not wishing to take part earn my disappointment." - The new headmaster announces his first assignment. Trivia *Icarax has exhibited a tendency to communicate via powerful telepathy, rather than actual words. Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Staff